Un bon jour pour mourir (ou pas)
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: Spike s'était toujours imaginé que Willow ne mourrait pas avant très longtemps. Aussi quand il reçoit son faire-part de décès, rumine-t-il d'autres deuils pas toujours bien cicatrisés... Alors qu'il broie un peu de noir et songe qu'il est peut-être temps d'en finir, le Destin vient lui rappeler ses serments... sous la forme d'une Clé. [Défi] Next gen


_Bonjour à tous, ce texte a été rédigé à l'occasion d'un défi d'écriture portant sur le thème : La Lettre / Correspondance_

 _Il s'agit d'un essai de continuation "next gen" se situant assez loin dans le futur (trente bonnes années après les épisodes TV), et qui tient à peu près compte des comics jusqu'à la saison 9. Très léger "Spawn" ? (Spike / Dawn)._

.

* * *

 **UN BON JOUR POUR MOURIR (ou pas)  
**

Une fanfiction Buffy contre les vampires, par OldGirl-Nora Arlani

.

* * *

Kennedy Dole-Rosenberg, son épouse

Tara et Alexandra, ses filles

ont la douleur de vous annoncer le décès de

 **Willow Danielle Rosenberg**

(mars 1981 - avril 2036)

La cérémonie religieuse aura lieu le 24 avril 2036 à 18h45  
à la Jewish Liberal Synagogue (Londres)

.

* * *

 _Mon très cher Spike,_

 _C'est avec une profonde tristesse que je t'annonce que Willow est décédée dans la nuit de lundi. Elle n'a pas souffert et s'est éteinte paisiblement parmi les siens. Si tu souhaites venir à son enterrement, ou peut-être dire un mot, tu es le bienvenu. Comme tu le verras dans le faire-part joint à ma lettre, ce sera à Londres dans deux semaines._

 _J'espère que je pourrai t'y apercevoir, car tu t'es fait de plus en plus rare, au fil des années, et tu me manques. Je voudrais revoir un jour ta tête blonde, ton sourire embarrassé et ton insubmersible manteau de cuir noir._

 _Si tu ne viens pas pour Willow ou parce que tu ne veux pas revoir les autres vieux schnocks, envisagerais-tu de le faire pour moi ?_

 _Avec tout mon amour,  
Dawn_

 _PS : Cette lettre encapsulée dans un sort de localisation devrait te trouver où que tu sois. Si tu en as la possibilité et que tu souhaites me joindre pour confirmer (ou pas) ta présence, je suis actuellement logée dans l'ancien appartement londonien de Giles. Si tu n'as plus le numéro, réponds-moi par écrit. Le sort pour m'envoyer la réponse est rédigé à l'encre sympathique dans le bas de mon courrier._

 _._

* * *

 _Niblet,_

 _Merci de ta lettre. Je suis sur un boulot et je ne sais pas si je pourrai me libérer à temps pour le jour dit. Red ne m'en voudrait pas de toute façon. De fait, ça m'éviterait d'avoir à rappeler devant tout le monde que j'ai essayé de la manger une fois - ce que sa tripotée de wiccanes hystériques pourrait apprécier très moyennement, même s'il y a prescription._

 _J'aimerais certainement passer te voir un de ces quatre, dès que je serai libre, mais juste toi et moi. Combien de temps resteras-tu à Londres après ?_

 _Sp!ke_

 _._

* * *

 _Mon cher Spike,_

 _Il y a bien longtemps que personne ne m'a plus appelée demi-portion ou un truc dans le genre. Tu comprendras quand tu me verras. Je pense que j'ai atteint le stade de portion complète et même un peu plus…_

 _Je suppose que tu t'en fiches mais Angel a dit qu'il viendrait et j'imagine que son discours mentionnera le nombre de fois où Willow lui a restauré son âme ? Si tu ne fais pas gaffe, à force, on finira par croire que c'était lui le Grand Méchant de Sunnydale… :-D J'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi vous étiez réconciliés lui et toi ?_

 _Je t'embrasse,  
Dawn_

 _._

* * *

.°.

La nuit était presque tombée sur St John Wood Road. S'il marchait encore un peu, il allait arriver à l'édifice où avait lieu la cérémonie à la mémoire de Willow. Sous l'auvent de l'entrée d'un des immeubles de quelques étages qui bordaient la rue plantée d'arbres, Spike contemplait d'un air absent le long mur qui lui faisait face. Il suffisait de le longer pour arriver aux colonnes blanches donnant au lieu un vague air de temple immaculé au milieu d'une marée de briques rouges, si typiques de la ville.

La pluie de printemps qui venait de le cueillir, faiblissait déjà et il pourrait se remettre en route d'un instant à l'autre. Entre ses mains sèches, le vampire tournait et retournait le carton qui lui brûlait un peu les doigts.

Willow morte ? Comment cela était-il possible ? De toute la bande de clampins qui constituait les amis de la Tueuse (ou du moins celle qu'il continuait indéfectiblement à appeler ainsi) il était à peu près sûr qu'une seule allait pouvoir perdurer bien au-delà des soixante-dix ou quatre-vingt ans réglementaires : Willow Rosenberg.

La cérémonie dans une synagogue n'était que de pure forme. Certes juive à la base, la meilleure amie de Buffy avait de fait changé de religion en embrassant très intimement le monde surnaturel quand elle avait choisi de devenir une puissante, et d'aucuns diraient très dangereuse, petite sorcière. Rouquine quand tout allait bien, beaucoup trop brune, quand tout allait mal... Grâce à son exceptionnelle réceptivité à la magie, amplifiée par ses années formation sur une Bouche de l'Enfer, elle pouvait théoriquement se régénérer _ad vitam_ et conserver son apparence pendant sans doute des siècles.

C'était comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer. Sans le verbaliser aussi clairement, il s'était imaginé qu'elle ferait partie du paysage pendant encore longtemps, en témoin solide et inaltérable de la brève et tumultueuse existence du vampire dans la bonne ville aujourd'hui disparue de Sunnydale, Californie. Elle venait juste de le décevoir sans doute plus amèrement qu'il n'était prêt à le reconnaître.

Il tendit le bras pour vérifier s'il pouvait se faufiler entre les gouttes. La furtivité naturelle de son espèce et sa propre témérité légendaire étaient un atout bien sûr. Entre ce ciel chargé de lourds nuages tristes et l'heure avancée, il ne craignait rien à marcher ainsi à découvert, les risques de combustion spontanée étaient d'autant plus limités s'il pleuvait à verse… Les gens d'aujourd'hui se faisaient une idée totalement farfelue des vampires. Merci qui ? Au moins, Bram Stocker s'était documenté.

Il effaça un petit sourire. Là-bas devant l'entrée, des grappes humaines chuchotantes se pressaient pour entrer, en franchissant les hautes colonnes blanches, le pas lourd et la voix basse. Il était surpris de voir autant de monde.

Combien d'entre eux savaient-ils que Willow avait failli détruire le monde ? Et qu'elle l'avait aussi sauvé en réalisant un sort iconoclaste d'une audace inimaginable ? Cette rouquine qui n'avait l'air de rien avait juste fait voler en éclats l'immuable tradition multimillénaire, l'ancien système de défense humain qui voulait qu' _à chaque génération, il y ait une Élue qui, seule, devrait affronter les vampires, les démons et les forces du mal…_

.

D'elles-mêmes, les longues foulées du vampire s'étaient faites moins décidées tandis que les pans de son long manteau fétiche tournoyaient derrière lui. Est-ce que ce grand machin de cent dix kilos à l'œil de pirate qui marchait avec une canne n'était pas Harris ? Une grimace furtive passa sur le visage pâle toujours frappant du vampire. Il n'allait pas pouvoir le faire.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il bifurqua pour prendre la tangente. La mort de Buffy l'avait anéanti au point que son propre romantisme mal venu avait failli avoir raison de lui. C'était si facile de se dire que sans elle, la vie n'avait pas d'intérêt. Que lui restait-il au bout du compte si ce n'est de se retrouver encore et toujours en chiens de faïence avec Angel ? Non merci ! Ils étaient certes en meilleurs termes, mais pas au point que l'idée fasse rêver… Revoir les rares amis encore en vie de la Tueuse, tous si inexorablement vieillissants n'avait rien de réjouissant non plus. Très honnêtement le démon vampirique qu'il avait en lui s'en fichait royalement, mais il n'était plus seul à avoir voix au chapitre. Son âme, cette pauvre chose qu'il avait dû extirper par les ongles dans le berceau du monde, et regagner de haute lutte après les pires épreuves pour être enfin digne de Buffy… Son âme pensait autre chose.

Mortels.

Leurs petits corps fragiles et périssables qui tombaient tous les uns après les autres comme autant de promesses non tenues… C'était facile de l'oublier tant qu'ils étaient tous jeunes et frais, facile de se dire qu'ils n'étaient pas si vieux ensuite, moins facile de se dire qu'un jour ils seraient peut-être méconnaissables avec les côtes et les joues creuses, des orbites cernées par la peur de la Faucheuse, le cheveu rare et crissant comme de la paille sèche...

Incapable de jamais pouvoir contempler son reflet, Spike savait pourtant que sa blondeur certes artificielle, ses traits ciselés et son look continuaient à attirer les regards. Il avait traversé les époques, mais répugnait aujourd'hui à suivre les modes éphémères. Cela faisait cinquante ou soixante ans qu'il s'obstinait à porter des jeans gris ou noirs, des tee-shirts sombres et des chemises ouvertes. Mais personne n'aurait osé affirmer que ça ne ressemblait plus à rien quand il les portait… Quand le dernier des membres du Scooby-gang disparaîtrait, le dernier lien qui l'attachait ici serait rompu et à son avis, avec le coup que venait de faire Red, on y était bientôt. Peut-être qu'il finirait par s'immoler à nouveau, au soleil de midi pour ne pas se rater ? Ça faisait un mal de chien mais quitte à partir pour l'Enfer, autant que ça ait un peu de classe.

.°.

N'ayant pas encore complètement décidé de fuir purement et simplement car cette lâcheté irritait son démon, il se dit qu'il avait encore le temps d'aller s'en griller une et trouva les jardins de l'église la plus proche. Le fait qu'elle s'appelle Wood n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Il y avait eu un Wood qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre dans le temps... En pénétrant dans les jardins ceints de murs, il s'éloigna rapidement du bâtiment consacré qui lui signifiait qu'il n'avait rien à faire là et avisa un banc de libre le long d'une jolie allée dallée. L'heure crépusculaire proche du dîner garantissait peu de badauds.

Sur le banc de bois d'à côté, il y avait pourtant une fille qui apparemment avait eu la même idée que lui. Elle tirait frénétiquement sur une cigarette comme si elle était pressée. Ou comme si elle était en manque.

Il l'ignora et s'assit de façon à lui tourner le dos, pêchant une autre feuille de papier dans le fond de sa poche intérieure. Une plus ancienne et plus jaunie. Une toute froissée. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne sentait plus rien et que les dernières molécules du parfum de son expéditrice s'en étaient allées. Buffy sentait la framboise, la vanille et parfois des choses encore plus excitantes comme le danger, l'interdit, le soleil et... d'autres phéromones complètement sexuelles qu'il ne valait mieux pas mentionner. Cela l'avait toujours rendu fou.

Ses doigts trouvèrent tout seuls une cigarette et son briquet à essence tandis qu'il contemplait la courte note par laquelle elle l'assignait à vivre malgré son décès prématuré. A la surprise générale, Buffy avait rejoué tragiquement la mort de Joyce Summers et avait été emportée brutalement avant ses quarante ans. Saleté de génétique. Tôt dans sa vie, Buffy avait surmonté deux morts, la troisième avait été la bonne – et tout le monde avait bien insisté auprès de Willow pour qu'elle soit _définitive_.

 _._

* * *

 _Spike,_

 _Le temps m'est compté. Je partirai bientôt, les médecins sont restés vagues et optimistes mais j'ai vu ce qui est arrivé à ma mère et les rêves prémonitoires de Tueuse ne m'ont jamais fait défaut. Ironie de cette existence, c'est pas un gros monstre visqueux qui va m'avoir mais un ridicule petit vaisseau sanguin._

 _Je t'écris parce que je n'ose pas te le demander en face. J'ai une dernière volonté et je ne vois que toi pour t'en acquitter encore..._

 _Je sais que j'ai souvent été cruelle avec toi - même quand tu ne le méritais plus. Je sais que j'ai déjà beaucoup utilisé, sans grande honte, ta loyauté et les sentiments passablement torturés que tu avais pour moi, avec l'excuse de la dureté de ma vie ou l'exigence de ma mission…_

 _Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de recommencer ? Je n'ai aucun droit de te le demander mais je le fais quand même : voudras-tu continuer encore à être un peu là pour Dawn après ma mort ? Au moins le temps qu'elle puisse tourner la page ? Je déteste qu'elle doive revivre tout ça une nouvelle fois._

 _Buffy_

 _PS : Si tu dis oui, tu resteras à jamais mon vampire préféré. Juré, craché._

 _._

* * *

Les maxillaires de Spike saillaient tandis qu'il refermait la lettre. Il avait envie de faire des trous dedans avec son mégot ou de la déchirer en mille morceaux. C'était arrivé déjà une fois mais l'avait aussitôt regretté et avait tout réparé avec du scotch. Voilà l'unique raison pour laquelle il était là aujourd'hui. _La promesse qu'il avait faite à une lady._

Il prit une profonde respiration inutile et son regard fut attiré par sa voisine de banc qui fourrageait dans son sac à la recherche d'un téléphone qu'elle porta à son oreille.

— Oui, ça va mieux, dit-elle nerveusement. Je reviens… Arrête un peu. Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive ? Ya… personne ici...

Elle coupa la communication avec cette mauvaise humeur boudeuse si caractéristique des jeunes adolescents. Les cheveux châtains, une grande bouche et un menton pointu. Elle était même assez mignonne dans le genre petite poupée gracile, si on aimait cela... Il remarqua qu'elle portait des vêtements noirs dans lesquels elle ne semblait pas à l'aise. L'idée qu'elle puisse être une invitée de l'enterrement de Willow l'effleura finalement. Peut-être était-ce une de ses filles ? Si oui, ça pardonnait sa mauvaise humeur… Et puis ça expliquait aussi pourquoi son air lui semblait vaguement familier.

— Tu es de ceux qui sont là pour Rosenberg ? demanda-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un petit regard méfiant mais il entendit son cœur battre plus vite et plus fort. Elle attrapa son sac besace qu'elle mit à l'épaule en le serrant contre elle.

— Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle en vérifiant s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre alentours.

Spike s'amusa de sentir qu'elle n'était pas tranquille d'être seule avec lui. Grâce à son odorat de prédateur au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, de délicieuses petites bouffées de peur lui parvenaient aux narines. Il avait beau être passé du côté des gentils, c'était le genre d'aveu involontaire qui lui faisait toujours plaisir. Il sourit en coin.

— J'étais censé y aller aussi. Je t'accompagne ? Les mauvaises rencontres sont si vite arrivées… Je suis… un ami de la famille.

— Ouais, c'est ça ! Mal essayé ! répondit elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en haussant les épaules. Je me tire. Salut.

La jeune fille le planta là sans autre forme de procès. Courant presque, elle regagna la rue qu'elle remonta aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. La synagogue était toute proche et elle lançait des regards inquiets derrière elle, pas trop sûre qu'il lâche l'affaire aussi vite.

C'est la raison pour laquelle elle eut l'impression de rentrer dans un mur quand elle heurta quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Déséquilibrée, elle ne chuta pourtant pas parce que deux mains venaient de l'empoigner très solidement. Elle poussa un bref cri de surprise étouffé quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. De près, il vit ses pupilles dilatées et ressentit un changement dans son odeur.

— Je t'ai fait peur ? demanda-t-il avec l'assurance de celui qui connaissait déjà la réponse. J'allais rien te faire du tout… Tiens, je te lâche.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il écarta les bras et se recula jusqu'à s'adosser à un pilier.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

— A toi ? Rien de particulier, admit-il avec une façon de la regarder qui la fit rougir à la lueur des lampadaires blêmes. Mais si tu connaissais Dawn Summers, tu pourrais lui demander de venir ? Il faut que je la voie et je… n'ai pas envie d'entrer là-dedans.

— Dawn _Summers_? répéta-t-elle.

— Oui, est-ce que tu la connais ? C'est une vieille amie de Red. Je veux dire, de Willow.

— Peut-être. Et si je la trouve, je lui dis quoi pour qu'elle ait envie de quitter illico la cérémonie à la mémoire de son amie ? Qu'il y a un guitariste rétro punk sorti de nulle part qui insiste pour lui parler sans témoins en se faisant passer pour un invité ?

La jeune fille tremblante s'était croisé les bras et levait le menton d'un air de défi. Spike avait envie de sourire et ne s'en priva pas. Les pouces dans les poches, il inclina la tête de côté, cette fois définitivement curieux.

— Guitariste ? Non, chérie, je joue du triangle, laissa-t-il échapper sans réfléchir.

Ah bigre, dommage qu'il ait dit ça avec un air totalement débauché... Les vieux réflexes revenaient salement vite. Il suffisait juste qu'un petit bout de fille offusquée lui tienne tête avec ce délicieux mélange d'aplomb et de frisson sexuel pour qu'il rebascule en pilote automatique…

— Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. T'es une des mini-Tueuses, pas vrai ? La fille de Kennedy, peut-être ? demanda-t-il en sortant le faire-part pour l'exhiber devant elle avec suffisance.

— Une mini-tueuse ? Je ne comprends _rien_ à ce que vous dites… Désolée, l'anglais c'est pas ma première langue...

— Hey, t'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi. Je sais que tu sais ce que je suis. Je sais que tu as la chair de poule et que ta nuque picote si je m'approche comme ça…

La jeune fille avait reculé d'un pas mais il sentait de là où il était le sang courir orageusement dans ses veines et l'adrénaline remplir son office promptement. Ses petits poings se refermaient d'instinct, ses pieds dans ses souliers vernis cherchaient de meilleurs appuis... Elle ne pouvait pas mentir aussi mal et s'attendre à ce qu'il la croie.

— Va juste lui dire que je l'attends.

La jeune fille arbora un petit sourire légèrement triomphant en faisant retraite dans le bâtiment, attitude qu'il ne comprit que lorsque personne ne vint.

.

Un bruit de talons heurtant précipitamment le dallage le tira de sa rêverie. Il s'était assis au sol et tourna la tête pour voir qui s'en venait. Une belle femme en noir, délicieusement pulpeuse dans son tailleur à basques, venait de pousser la porte et il eut juste le temps de se relever. Ramassés en lourd chignon sur la nuque, ses cheveux étaient bien plus sombres que dans son souvenir et son maquillage très soutenu rendait ses yeux bleus encore plus fascinants. Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour l'étreindre avec une ferveur et un abandon qu'il n'attendait pas.

— Oh Spike ! J'avais si peur que tu refuses encore de venir…

Il ne sut pas quoi faire d'autre que de refermer un peu maladroitement les bras autour d'elle, inspirant une profonde bouffée de son parfum tandis qu'elle avait posé la tête sur son épaule. Il sentit quelques larmes mouiller son cou, tandis qu'elle le serrait fort, et il prit alors son visage dans ses mains, pour les essuyer du pouce.

— Hey, hey, hey, Summers, pas de ça !

Dawn hocha la tête, en se séparant de lui à regret et essuya ses joues de la paume avec un pauvre sourire.

— Je suis juste contente de te revoir… Tu es pareil qu'avant ! Enfin je veux dire, tu n'as pas changé ! Contrairement à moi… Tu m'as reconnue quand même ? demanda-t-elle avec un brin de coquetterie séductrice.

Il laissa échapper un bref rire et avec une expression comique.

— Quand une beauté inconnue se jette dans ses bras, n'importe quel mec intelligent fait comme si de rien n'était…

Ladite beauté avait les mêmes yeux toutefois. Elle gloussa avec bonheur et revint s'appuyer à lui entourant possessivement sa taille avec un sanglot étranglé. Il passa ses mains caressantes dans son dos pour l'apaiser de son mieux, embrassant gentiment sa tempe.

— Perdre Willow, c'est comme si je revivais encore la mort de Maman, celle de Buffy, celle de Tara aussi, tous ces souvenirs, c'est tellement dur…

— Je sais poussin. Ça va passer avec... le temps.

— On dit ça… on dit ça... murmura-t-elle. Mais si c'était vrai, on te verrait plus souvent, pas vrai ?

Elle leva ses grands yeux si similaires aux siens, son maquillage avait coulé en lui donnant l'air d'un panda gothique outrageusement envoûtant. Il lui sourit sans arrière-pensée. Dawn avait toujours été belle enfant, bien plus que Buffy… Mais c'était sans doute le plan des moines qui l'avaient créée. Lui donner l'air d'une petite sœur adorable pour que la Tueuse la protège au péril de sa vie...

— Quand vas-tu repartir ? murmurait-elle le nez contre son torse.

— Je ne sais pas encore. Tu habites ici maintenant ? Plus à San Francisco ?

— Non, on déménage régulièrement entre les États-Unis et l'Europe. A peu près tous les six ans. Actuellement, on est de nouveau à Rome, mais j'imagine que les allées et venues vont peut-être se tasser un peu à terme. On n'est plus tout jeunes…

— Pour savoir… c'est qui "on" ?

— Euh… et bien, Andrew et moi...

— Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en se reculant un peu pour la tenir à bout de bras, vaguement choqué par la nouvelle. Mais comment t'arrives à supporter que ce crétin congénital s'incruste toujours chez toi ?

— Et bien c'est à dire que... c'est un peu chez lui aussi… On est... mariés. Tu savais pas ?

Spike se recula encore comme s'il avait été piqué. Une profonde incrédulité se peignit sur ses traits alors qu'il se demandait comment un truc pareil avait bien pu arriver, et surtout pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit.

— Poussinette, excuse-moi de te dire que t'as toujours eu des goûts déplorables en matière de mecs ! D'abord Harris et puis Andrew ! _Andrew_ , quoi !

— Oui, un Observateur aujourd'hui respecté et expérimenté… Il est assez gentil et nous nous entendons très bien.

— Non mais... _non_! Enfin... Il a toujours été plutôt du genre à... flasher sur moi… Quand est-ce qu'il a rechangé de bord ? Et… est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse, au moins ?

Dawn pencha la tête en arrière et partit d'un rire spontané, si semblable à celui qu'elle avait quand elle était une toute jeune fille. Pourtant les yeux qu'elle posait maintenant sur lui n'étaient rien moins que malicieux. Elle avait toujours été un peu machiavélique sous des dehors d'ange. Et c'était vraiment quelque chose qui lui plaisait chez elle.

— D'une certaine façon, oui. Nous avons pris cette décision il y a plusieurs années, et jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons pas eu à le regretter. Ça nous semblait raisonnable étant donné les circonstances, surtout après la mort de Buffy. Je ne voulais pas rester seule avec…

Jetant les bras en l'air en signe d'agacement, il préféra ensuite fourrer ses poings serrés dans ses poches avec une moue renfrognée en battant la semelle. Il essaya de conserver un ton plus avenant, car elle n'était plus la gamine de ses souvenirs… Très loin de là même, se dit-il en coulant un regard subreptice sur ses formes plus épanouies. Avoir été un genre de petit-ami jamais officiel de sa sœur ne lui donnait pas le droit de penser qu'il avait des leçons à lui donner.

Non le vrai problème, c'était que durant le temps où il se morfondait en hésitant à remplir la dernière volonté de Buffy, Dawn était devenue une femme splendide et remarquablement polyvalente. Capable de se battre s'il le fallait, de faire les recherches appropriées, de lancer quelque sorts sans basculer du côté obscur, et accessoirement d'ouvrir à volonté des portails entre les dimensions (comme on l'avait redécouvert bizarrement très tard). Comment avait-elle pu s'enterrer aussi froidement dans un mariage sans amour ? Avec un homme incapable de faire chanter son corps ?... Ça le dépassait. Les convictions de Spike en la matière étaient issues de son siècle où l'on trouvait normal d'être consumé d'un amour brûlant qui ravageait à peu près tout sur son passage...

— Je comprends ça et… je suppose... que ça ne me regarde pas. Mais t'aurais quand même pu trouver mieux… Au moins, un type qui puisse apprécier… (il fit un geste vague pour désigner sa silhouette) ce que tu avais à offrir dans le deal… Eh attends une minute… Est-ce qu'à force de traîner avec Willow, elle t'aurait convertie au… hum… "girl power" et tout ça ?

Main sur la hanche, Dawn soupira en levant les yeux au ciel d'une manière qui lui était extraordinairement familière.

— Tu sais, Spike, parfois, on voit vraiment tes racines du XIXe… Et pas les plus charmantes.

Il eut un petit reniflement désabusé pour commenter :

— Ah, parce qu'il y en avait des sympas ? Première nouvelle...

— Écoute, dit-elle d'un ton bienveillant en refaisant quelques pas vers lui, je voudrais vraiment papoter avec toi toute la nuit, parce qu'il y a d'autres choses que tu devrais savoir encore, mais je ne peux pas. Il faut que j'y retourne car c'est moi qui m'occupais de l'organisation… Mais si tu veux, on peut se voir chez Giles demain ?

— Je ne veux pas m'imposer… tenta-t-il d'éluder, alors que ça avait toujours été son genre de s'imposer partout sans demander le moindre avis à quiconque.

— Je ferai du chocolat. Aux marshmallows. La recette de maman, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il puisse objecter encore.

Il eut un large sourire intéressé et battit de ses longs cils.

— OK, Summers, tu crois que je ne vois pas quand tu essaies pitoyablement de me manipuler ? Déjà, tu glisses l'air de rien qu'Angel, lui, n'aura pas la trouille de venir ; maintenant tu essaies de m'avoir avec le chocolat… Et pis quoi ensuite ?

— Et bien c'est amusant que tu poses la question... dit-elle avec l'air innocent qu'elle avait toujours quand elle prévoyait un mauvais coup.

Sans transition, elle empoigna son tee-shirt et l'attira plus près pour lui plaquer un chaste baiser sur la bouche.

— ...parce que j'ai encore plein d'idées sans scrupule. Ne te fais pas prier.

Il resta là debout comme un imbécile, estomaqué par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle pirouetta sur ses talons pour repartir à la cérémonie. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer un truc mais ne sut pas quoi vraiment pas quoi dire de spirituel.

Ombre furtive dans la nuit de la ville qui l'avait vu naître il y avait un peu moins de deux siècles, il s'en alla rapidement en marchant sans but pour s'éclaircir les idées qu'il avait dorénavant pire que confuses.

.

* * *

.°.

 _Black hole sun, won't you come? And wash away the rain,  
Black hole sun, won't you come? Won't you come?... *_

A une autre époque, il avait souvent pensé que fantasmer sur l'ennemie jurée de toute la race vampirique, était une chose indéniablement et perversement dingue. Que coucher avec elle, était une expérience ultime torride, encore meilleure que de la tuer car le sexe, au moins, pouvait arriver plusieurs fois. Le tout déclarait assez à la face médusée du monde infernal tout entier combien il pouvait être un véritable anarchiste tordu qui ne respectait rien ni aucun tabou…

Mais la confiance sereine de Dawn quand elle était si délicieusement pressée contre lui à pleurer sur son épaule, la fraîcheur de ses lèvres tendres sur les siennes… Ah, ça c'était pire que tout. Elle avait été très mal éduquée à n'avoir jamais peur de lui...

En obliquant pour prendre Park Road dans l'intention d'aller nocturnement déambuler dans Regent's Park, il se disait que la relation qu'il avait eue avec Buffy n'était pas des plus saines, il l'admettait bien volontiers. Mais à sa décharge, les précédentes non plus. Celle qu'il avait eue avec Dru n'était pas spécialement meilleure, et avec Harmony, entre les deux, pathétique... A Sunnydale, il n'avait pas trouvé d'intérêt à la jeune sœur de la Tueuse avant de comprendre qu'elle était une source inépuisable de potins sur son aînée qui le fascinait. La petite avait fort bien compris avant les autres qu'il en était raide dingue, et s'en servait pour passer du temps avec lui, trop heureuse de donner libre cours à son béguin pour l'adulte le plus cool du coin. Protéger Dawn quand Buffy était sur d'autres sujets brûlants était devenu pour lui un automatisme, un moyen d'exister vraiment à ses yeux et de compter.

Il laissa ses pas le porter sur le bleu d'une herbe drue regorgeant de vigueur, observant pensivement le paysage nocturne, à la recherche d'un coin où il pourrait se retirer jusqu'aux petites heures. Bien des fontaines avaient été transformées en parterres de fleurs et il était difficile d'en trouver une encore en activité. La faune habituelle constituée de divers volatiles placides, de petits rongeurs et écureuils curieux, s'écartait néanmoins à son passage, rappelant que l'instinct animal n'était pas trompé sur sa propre nature prédatrice.

Avec les sœurs Summers, de fait, les choses avaient changé quand il était passé au statut d'ancien petit-ami sulfureux à celui d'agresseur sexuel, malade de ne pas être aimé en retour. A partir de là, Dawn avait clairement cessé de l'idolâtrer, allant même jusqu'à le menacer de lui faire la peau s'il recommençait, et ne s'était jamais montrée très impressionnée par le fait qu'il soit allé regagner son âme pour essayer d'effacer cette terrible erreur qu'il avait passé des années à tenter d'expier.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus quelques années après à San Francisco alors que Dawn était mourante, il était resté tout au long de son agonie près d'elle, à lui parler inlassablement pour qu'elle reste consciente. Il avait partagé ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce que ni lui, ni elle, ne souviennent plus qui elle était. Dawn, née artificiellement par la magie, s'effaçait d'un monde dont cette dernière avait été éradiquée, pour les meilleures raisons. Buffy et les autres avaient sauvé la toute jeune femme en acceptant de défaire ce qui leur avait déjà donné tant de mal : faire revenir l'essence de la magie.

Après cet épisode, même en retrouvant son identité et ses souvenirs, Dawn n'avait plus jamais été la même. Elle avait fait le ménage dans sa vie et ses relations. Spike n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir été complètement pardonné mais au moins elle acceptait de lui reparler, parce qu'elle ne pouvait nier ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Pourtant conscient que les principes de la jeune femme étaient sans doute aussi inflexibles que ceux de sa sœur, et que la façon dont il l'avait déçue à un âge trop tendre qui gérait mal les nuances, avait gâché ses chances, il n'avait pas cherché à la revoir. Quand Buffy avait été emportée, il était là bien sûr pour lui faire ses adieux, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à se dire que Dawn pouvait encore avoir besoin de lui. Elle était adulte, elle avait une vie stable, des amis, une carrière sans doute où elle promettait d'être brillante… Ce n'était plus l'adolescente deux fois orpheline en un temps record qu'il avait acceptée de prendre en charge lorsque Buffy s'était sacrifiée pour sauver encore une fois le monde.

Aujourd'hui, Dawn n'avait aucun besoin de lui pour reflanquer la pagaille dans sa vie.

Alors que signifiait ce baiser qui mettait sa stupide tête à l'envers ?

Il n'avait encore rien décidé en prenant un petit pont de bois qui enjambait le ruisseau formé par une cascade artificielle. De l'autre côté, il y avait un gros arbre dont le tronc lui paraissait accueillant. Arrivé près de lui, il passa une main sur son écorce rugueuse. Au moins, les arbres eux, ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir à son approche, et il se laissa glisser le long du tronc, reposant la tête contre lui pour fermer les yeux.

Il sentait encore sur ses lèvres abasourdies le fantôme agaçant de ce baiser sans poids. Dawn, Dawn, Dawn !

Peut-être était-il temps d'en finir ? De donner son corps à l'implacable soleil et de n'être plus que cendres avant même que les honnêtes gens ne commencent leur journée ?

Et au moment où il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir un moral plus bas que celui là, il reconnut en lisière de ses perceptions la large présence puissante et impérieuse du seul autre membre de sa "famille" qui approchait vivement.

— Génial, soupira-t-il. Angel maintenant… Ah c'est complet !

.

Sans dire un mot, Spike laissa approcher Angel, évidemment tiré à quatre épingles dans un costume de prix qui affichait fièrement ses cinquante nuances de noir. Aussi brun que Spike était blond, la génétique n'ayant heureusement rien à voir dans les familles vampiriques, le "grand-père" avait toujours ses sempiternels yeux noirs inexpressifs sous des sourcils droits très rapprochés et un front également bas. Il avait aussi un nez droit, une grande bouche aux lèvres fines qui ne souriaient jamais, un menton assez conséquent, et un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, le tout planté sur un cou de taureau. Mais Spike avait toujours été mauvais joueur.

— Ça t'amuse de me faire courir dans toute la ville pour te retrouver ? commença l'aîné en s'arrêtant devant le plus jeune avec un coup de pied dans ses bottes.

— Courir dans toute la ville ? Fais pas ta diva. J'suis à _800 mètres_ de votre petite sauterie…

— Pourquoi t'es pas entré ? Ça aurait été plus simple…

Spike ne répondit même pas en lui lançant un regard noir et Angel poussa lui aussi un soupir tout aussi inutile.

— Allez lève-toi et viens avec moi. J'ai un truc à te montrer, et il faut que tu le voies de tes yeux.

— Tu me casses les pieds, ça peut pas attendre ? Demain, ou d'ailleurs... jamais ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que t'es pénible !… Viens, je te dis. Tu vas pas rester dehors comme un clodo parce que t'es trop snob. T'as des amis dans cette ville. Note que je ne sais pas trop pourquoi…

Angel écarta un pan de sa veste pour sortir une enveloppe fine qu'il jeta négligemment sur les genoux de Spike.

— Tiens, ça vient de Willow.

— Ah bon, t'en est réduit à jouer les coursiers maintenant ? répliqua Spike en rangeant l'enveloppe.

Le visage d'Angel morpha d'agacement ce qui amusa le plus jeune. Il se pencha toutefois vers lui et le remit sur pied sans aucun effort apparent.

— Ouvre-la ! commanda-t-il entre ses crocs de sa voix impérieuse de chef de clan.

Comme il ne l'utilisait vraiment pas souvent, cela impressionna Spike malgré tout. Le plus vieux des vampires d'une lignée avait le pouvoir de commander tous ses "descendants" ou de les faire obéir. C'était l'intérêt de la chose et la raison des nombreuses querelles familiales pour être calife à la place du calife.

— Je peux l'encadrer celle-là ? Pour toutes les fois, où tu m'as demandé de la fermer ?

Spike fit tout un show de remettre ses vêtements en ordre tandis qu'il défiait l'autre du regard et qu'ils étaient nez à nez.

— Alors quoi ? insista-t-il toujours à moitié suicidaire. T'as envie de m'embrasser toi aussi ?

L'idée sembla considérablement calmer Angel qui s'ébroua pour revenir à son visage humain en affichant une grimace de surprise éloquente, et le relâchant immédiatement comme s'il était porteur du virus Ebola. Même s'il ne leur faisait rien.

— Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Te fracasser la gueule tant que tu veux, mais c'est tout.

— Mhh-mhh, commenta le blond vampire en décachetant. Heureusement qu'on était réconciliés...

Il reporta son attention sur l'élégant carton beige satiné, écrit à l'encre violette, qu'il observa avec une certaine réticence. Compte tenu de la dernière lettre de Buffy, il craignait le pire.

 _._

* * *

 _Cher Spike,_

 _Étant donné que tu n'es pas venu à mon enterrement (ce qui me déçoit beaucoup de ta part, je tiens à te le dire), je me vois contrainte de te mettre les points sur les i en te demandant instamment de suivre Angel qui t'expliquera tout en chemin._

 _ _Willow, le 24 avril 2036, à 20h52__

 _PS : Dawn voulait que je t'envoie une "beuglante" pour te faire les pieds, mais il aurait fallu transformer Angel en chouette :-)_

 _PS2 : Arrête de cogiter._

.

* * *

Spike releva la tête vivement le temps d'apercevoir le sourire moqueur de son aîné, les mains dans le dos, qui attendait patiemment qu'il ait terminé dans son joli costume. Sûr que s'il lui éclatait le pif, une tache de sang sur la chemise en popeline bourgogne, ça ferait désordre… mais ça se verrait pas trop...

— Accouche, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Si c'est une blague, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur, mec.

Angel, qui était quand même Monsieur Renfrogné Permanent, se fendit d'un large sourire et Spike se demanda s'il n'était finalement pas _plus flippant_ comme ça, tellement ça n'avait pas l'air naturel. Le vampire le plus âgé lança un bras autour du cou du plus jeune qu'il emprisonna dans une étreinte de fer pour lui parler directement à l'oreille.

— Tu arrêtes avec tes idées noires stupides et tu viens sans discuter. Willow et moi avons mis cette petite opération sur pied il y a quelques temps. A l'heure qu'il est, tous ses proches sont à présent au courant qu'elle va très bien et se trouve en parfaite santé.

Spike se dégagea et le repoussa vivement avec humeur. Finalement vexé de n'avoir pas été dans la confidence mais ne pouvant s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Angel continua cependant.

— Il était temps que Willow meure pour mieux renaître. Comme tu ne t'en rends pas forcément compte parce que tu ne la vois pas souvent, elle ne vieillit pas… Si pour des types comme nous qui sommes, disons relativement "underground" et avec des contacts limités au public, ça ne pose pas forcément problème, pour elle c'est différent. Elle commençait à susciter l'étonnement car son âge et son apparence ne correspondent plus. Sans parler du fait qu'elle n'était plus crédible en tant que propre mère de ses enfants. Depuis quelques années, elle se débrouille avec des sorts de vieillissement et en décolorant ses cheveux, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas. Je lui ai donc conseillé le plan classique de tous les immortels : fausse mort, transmission de l'héritage à une jeune cousine, etc. Ça n'a pas besoin d'être très original, du moment que c'est efficace… Allez, bouge, on est attendus.

.

* * *

.°.

Hermione Ginger Wells, dite Maya, était tournée obstinément vers la fenêtre de la chambre qu'on lui avait prêtée dans l'ancien logement de Giles et refusait de regarder sa mère. Une profonde colère bouillait en elle, et elle avait vraiment envie de casser quelque chose. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le lourd rideau de velours vert. Taratata.

— Angel vient de rentrer, entendit-elle dans son dos. Il y a quelqu'un avec lui que je veux te présenter.

— J'ai pas envie. Vous êtes tous des menteurs, et je ne peux pas supporter ça. J'ai pleuré tous les jours depuis que vous avez dit qu'elle était morte… Comment vous pouvez vous permettre de jouer comme ça avec mes sentiments ?

— Ma chérie, tante Willow s'est expliquée sur ses raisons et je les comprends. Tu vois bien toi-même qu'elle a toujours l'air d'une jeune femme alors qu'elle est plus vieille que moi. Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer aux gens car ça les obligerait à prendre en compte des réalités qui ne leur plairaient pas forcément et auxquelles ils sont assez naturellement imperméables. J'ai connu ça toute ma vie, alors ça ne me surprend pas, mais je comprends que ce soit nouveau pour toi… Ton père et moi avons toujours voulu te protéger et te tenir le plus possible à l'écart…

L'adolescente renifla avec mépris.

— Mon père ? Mon père ? Papa n'est pas mon père… cracha-t-elle à bout de nerfs. Jusqu'à quand vous allez considérer que je suis trop idiote pour me le dire ?

Dawn la regarda avec une tendre inquiétude.

— Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que nous pensons de ton intelligence… Nous savons que tu es très maligne bien au contraire, tu l'as toujours été. Andrew est l'homme qui t'a élevée et il t'aime vraiment. Pour lui et moi, rien d'autre ne compte. Nous sommes une famille et nous le resterons.

— Mais bien sûr… Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas qui c'est alors ?

Dawn se mordit la lèvre de contrariété.

— C'est parce que… ce n'est pas très reluisant et je n'en suis pas fière, d'une part, et d'autre part… parce que... je n'en sais rien, soupira-t-elle.

— Tu te fiches de moi et de ce que je peux ressentir… Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de ne pas savoir d'où on vient ? Et tous ces sales petits secrets qui ne servent à rien ?

— Très bien oui, répondit Dawn un peu plus durement. J'ai été… adoptée par les Summers.

Le petit visage de la jeune fille se renfrogna et se plissa de désespoir. C'était toujours pareil dans cette famille de barges complets. Dès qu'on essayait de se plaindre de quelque chose, ils vous renvoyaient toujours à la figure combien leurs vies avaient été bien plus dramatiques et terribles. Tout était apocalyptique avec eux !…

C'était idiot bien sûr, mais l'adolescence n'était pas la meilleure période pour ça. Maya avait envie d'être considérée et non pas comme un petit paquet fragile qu'il fallait protéger de tout. Tout à l'heure, elle avait découvert quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Elle avait découvert qu'elle était assez téméraire pour avoir envie de se défendre si le type punk voulait l'attaquer. Bien sûr elle avait eu peur, mais elle avait ressenti _quelque chose_. Et effectivement un picotement étrange dans sa nuque et dans ses bras, un brusque regain d'énergie… Une sensation formidable qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait tout...

— De toutes façons, je ne peux plus te croire. Je sais que papa et toi vous restez ensemble uniquement à cause de moi ! Je le sais d'autant mieux que je t'ai vue à la synagogue avec _ton_ _ **AMANT**_ _!_ Et ne vas pas essayer de dire que ce n'est pas vrai ! Il te touchait partout, même sur les fesses, et tu l'as embrassé ! J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi _écœurant_ de ma vie ! Est-ce que c'est lui, mon vrai père ? cria-t-elle à pleins poumons.

.

La main de Spike était restée en suspens à flotter au-dessus de la poignée de la porte rechampie menant vers cette chambre, alors que l'écho de l'engueulade traversait d'autant plus aisément qu'Angel et lui avaient l'ouïe très fine.

Les deux vampires à l'étroit dans le couloir se regardèrent avec une hésitation et un embarras mutuel. Angel se racla la gorge et demanda :

— Est-ce que… c'est vrai ?

— Bah non, tiens ! bougonna tout bas Spike d'un air exaspéré. Toi, je sais pas si tu nous as pondu quelque part un Connor 2, mais moi je tire toujours à blanc… La biologie des vampires n'a pas changé.

— Non mais, pas _ça…_ chuchota Angel. Évidemment que je me doute que t'es pas le père… mais l'autre truc.

— L'autre truc quoi ? Tu crois que je pourrais _peloter Dawn_?

— Et bah, plutôt ouais, monsieur l'anarchiste proclamé ! fit Angel en se croisant les bras. J'ai un souvenir très net que les fesses de sa sœur te plaisaient plutôt bien...

— Quel gros hypocrite ! Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Buffy c'était Buffy, et Dawn, c'est Dawn. _Enfin Dawn, quoi !_ Cette gamine hystérique raconte n'importe quoi… Je l'ai juste réconfortée une minute et j'ai certainement pas touché… ce qu'elle dit. Ou alors par inadvertance...

— Spike, t'es vraiment irrécupérable, tu le sais ça ? Et tu vas me dire aussi que tu ne l'as pas embrassée non plus, pour un surplus de "réconfort" ? T'as vendu la mèche tout à l'heure, je te rappelle.

— Pas du tout ! Mais... C'est _elle_ qui a…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement et Maya vit soudain Angel et le Punk slash Amant de sa mère, nez à nez avec des sortes de masques horribles sur la figure. En voyant leurs yeux jaunes, leurs fronts bosselés et leurs crocs pointus, elle poussa un cri strident et fonça dans le tas pour s'échapper vers le salon en appelant son père.

Surpris, ils s'était reculés contre les deux côtés du mur pour la laisser passer. D'un même regard interrogateur, ils consultèrent Dawn dans la chambre qui se levait du lit où elle s'était assise. Elle lissa sa jupe droite avec un petit sourire déconfit en revenant vers eux. Son regard alla de l'un à l'autre et ils abandonnèrent leur visage vampirique par courtoisie.

— Alors là, bravo les garçons, vous vous êtes mais surpassés ! Je me demande si ça ne va lui faire beaucoup pour aujourd'hui, hein ? Spike, ça t'embête si on attend un peu pour lui dire que tu es son parrain ? Parce qu'entre la vraie fausse mort de Willow, vos tronches, et ses pouvoirs de Tueuse qui viennent de se réveiller… Allez venez, enchaîna-t-elle sans transition, on retourne au salon, je crois que tout le monde a bien besoin d'un chocolat chaud finalement…

Même s'il n'en buvait pas, Angel lui emboîta docilement le pas, sa large carrure obscurcissant tout le couloir faiblement éclairé, tandis que Spike restait là, le sourcil de travers et les bras ballants. Il n'était pas très loin de penser que pour lui aussi, c'était vraiment une sale journée.

— Non mais c'est quoi, cette histoire de parrain ? Je suis pas au courant moi ! Est-ce qu'à un moment, vous allez commencer à penser à me dire les trucs qui me concernent ?

.

La gamine était juchée sur le garde-corps en fer du balcon, là où il rejoignait le mur de l'immeuble, et sa position ne donnait pas l'impression d'être particulièrement instable. Elle fumait dans la nuit en regardant les étoiles qui lui donnaient un peu le tournis. Elle se déplaça légèrement vers l'intérieur, au cas où elle tomberait car elle ressentait quelque chose de spécial dans ses membres, un truc qui lui filait la chair de poule et qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

La première fois que c'était arrivé, c'était dans le parc, avec le punk blond qui avait l'air trop cool. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de découvrir qu'il était là debout, en train d'allumer lui aussi une cigarette. Elle ne l'avait absolument pas entendu venir, et il aurait pu tout aussi bien s'être téléporté là pour autant qu'elle sache. Elle regarda obliquement le briquet qu'il avait dans les mains. On aurait dit que c'était exactement le même que le sien.

— On a le même, dit-elle avec réticence.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'objet et sourit avec un peu de nostalgie. Ce briquet, Buffy avait toujours tendance à le lui prendre. Elle n'avouait jamais ses sentiments envers lui, mais il avait bien compris que quand elle faisait ça, c'était pour avoir quelque chose qui lui appartienne. Il se doutait qu'elle avait certainement dû garder aussi la Claddagh que lui avait offerte Angel. Et s'il se flattait un peu, même la bague à tête de mort qu'il lui avait donnée quand Willow leur avait lancé ce sort stupide (et si troublant) leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient amoureux… Il avait toujours soupçonné que c'était ça qui lui avait donné des idées. Avant, il ne pensait qu'à la tuer...

— C'est parce que c'est le mien.

— Ah mais vous êtes carrément mytho, en fait ! Ma mère l'a dans ses affaires _depuis_ _des années_. Je l'ai pris parce qu'elle ne fume pas.

— Tu sais que ta mère a toujours été kleptomane aussi ? Elle pouvait pas s'empêcher de piquer des trucs pour compenser le fait qu'elle se trouvait pas intéressante… Ce qui était idiot, soit dit en passant. Pas de piquer des trucs, mais qu'elle croie qu'elle ne valait rien...

Elle pencha la tête et le rideau de ses cheveux châtains cacha le côté de son visage. Il pensait qu'elle allait rester muette comme ça encore longtemps, le visage fermé, à ruminer mais elle le surprit quand elle attaqua avec agressivité :

— Pourquoi est-ce que mon père ne vous déteste pas ? Il vous a fait une telle fête que ça m'a mise mal à l'aise...

Spike ricana un peu.

— Moi aussi, si tu veux tout savoir… Mais il a toujours été comme ça. Je crois que c'est parce que je lui rappelle… le bon vieux temps.

— Vous alliez dire "Sunnydale" pas vrai ? Ils n'ont que ce mot-là à la bouche. Sunnydale, comme si c'était le top du top. Un conte de fées, ou je sais pas. Une ville de ploucs bourges même pas intéressante… Je suis _contente_ qu'elle ait été rasée par une météorite !

— Pas moi, répondit-il sombrement en tirant une autre bouffée tandis qu'il s'assombrissait. En plus, c'était moi la météorite…

Elle releva la tête en poussant ses cheveux pour le regarder. Quand il lui rendit son regard, elle fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel avec une moue grimaçante.

— Vous êtes bien pareil qu'eux, toujours à sortir des trucs tordus qui n'ont ni queue ni tête. Vous vivez dans votre monde, tous, et apparemment il est bien étanche… En ce qui me concerne, vous êtes tous bons pour l'asile. Moi dès que j'ai dix-huit ans, je me casse, j'en ai trop ma claque, mais grave.

Cette déclaration fit sourire le vampire blond. Il n'était pas complètement stupide au point de ne pas voir qu'il avait été promu très intentionnellement parrain d'une jeune Tueuse qui s'ignorait, et particulièrement rebelle... Dix contre un que c'était une idée d'Angel pour lui faire payer des décennies interminables d'insubordination.

Et sans transition elle ajouta en descendant de son perchoir pour écraser son mégot par terre :

— Et alors qui êtes-vous, si vous n'êtes pas mon père ?

— Exactement ce que je t'ai dit la première fois, dit-il en faisant intentionnellement des ronds avec la fumée. Un ami de la famille.

— Oh non c'est bon là ! Pitié. Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Vous dites jamais la vérité ?

— Si. C'est le cas, parce que j'ai très bien connu ta tante Buffy. Et c'était à Sunnydale.

— Bien connu ? Genre comment ?

— _Sexuellement_ , précisa-t-il en détachant les syllabes avec un sourire en coin et un regard appuyé étudié pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

De façon assez prévisible, elle battit en retraite mais Spike continua.

— Et ils étaient tous à peine plus âgés que toi maintenant. C'étaient encore des enfants quand ils ont commencé à combattre leurs premiers vampires. Ils étaient très courageux et sans doute très inconscients car nous sommes… très méchants. Très vicieux aussi. Et gratuitement cruels. A tous, ça leur est tombé dessus et ils n'avaient rien demandé mais ils ne se sont pas dégonflés. Ça mérite le respect. Enfin, je ne vais pas te refaire l'histoire. Ils pourront te la raconter bien mieux que moi.

Prudemment, elle tenait dans sa petite main le battant de la fenêtre, prête à s'enfuir. Mais il sentait bien qu'elle était devenue plus curieuse et qu'il la tenait par là. Trop d'années de pratique.

— Il y a un truc que je comprends pas. Si vous êtes des vampires, vous êtes les méchants. Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Angel et toi ?

— Tu connais pas l'adage "connais tes ennemis" ? Je suppose que tu vas bientôt avoir un Observateur maintenant que tu as eu la "grande révélation", il t'expliquera tout ça. Je sais pas si ça sera ton père par contre. Probablement pas, c'est plus sûr.

D'un mouvement économe et fluide, Spike ressortit son paquet de clopes de sa poche qu'il pressa pour le faire béer et en piocher une autre. Par jeu, il le lui tendit mais elle refusa d'un signe de tête.

— Je suis pas bien sûre que ça m'intéresse vraiment toutes ces histoires.

Spike se retourna pour prendre appui, le dos à la rambarde, et continua à la regarder de ses yeux brillants et si bleus.

— Allons, Maya, c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles, n'est-ce pas ? Toi non plus tu ne dis jamais la vérité ? Tu es en train de vivre le rêve de tout ado et de découvrir du jour au lendemain que tu es l'héritière d'une longue lignée de guerrières surpuissantes. Que tu es "spéciale". Tous les amis de ta tante voulaient ça, désespérément, tu sais. Et même tous tes copains au lycée. Sauf que pour la majorité d'entre eux, ça n'a jamais été au programme. Si tu veux prouver que tu n'es pas comme les "menteurs" de ta famille, c'est le moment d'assumer ta curiosité. Demande moi ce que tu veux, je te répondrai. Mais j'aime autant te prévenir que je suis un peu comme mes clopes. Sans filtre.

— C'est le jeu de mot le plus naze que j'ai jamais entendu… Y craint vraiment. Mais je voudrais vous demander si pouvez refaire le truc de tout à l'heure avec… votre figure ?

— Tu vas perdre au change, mais j'approuve ce choix. Il est courageux.

Spike afficha le visage de son démon dans un froissement souple de cartilage. Clairement dégoûtée par son aspect, elle s'approcha pourtant, sortant son briquet qu'elle alluma pour mieux voir les replis du front, les yeux à la couleur anormale…

— Est-ce que je pourrais toucher vos dents ? demanda-t-elle. Pour voir si elles sont vraies ?

— Dis donc… Avec quoi tu veux faire ça ? dit-il à voix basse d'un ton pince sans rire. Évite de mettre la langue, je ne suis pas un vampire si facile.

Elle lui lança un regard navré, l'air de penser que celle-ci aussi était très nulle. Puis comme satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait vu, elle referma le briquet et le rangea dans sa poche de pantalon.

— Merci. Est-ce que vous pourriez pas être... celui qui m'apprend ?

— Ton Observateur ? Ha ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Les autres en feraient une jaunisse ! Non, moi mon rôle a toujours été d'être un partenaire d'entraînement au combat rapproché. Et puis en plus, faut que je reparte, j'ai un peu une vie et des trucs à faire.

— Ok tant pis, je demanderai à Angel alors… Salut.

Spike grimaça, en écrasant son mégot de sa grosse botte et en se demandant combien de temps cette ficelle usée aurait le malheur de fonctionner sur lui.

— Mais… si tu veux, je veux bien que tu m'écrives… Genre pas tout le temps, hein ? Mais quand t'as des questions auxquelles les autres te répondent pas…

— Ok c'est quoi ton identificateur ? demanda-t-elle en sortant son téléphone.

— Tu veux dire un mail ?

— Un _mail_? s'amusa-t-elle. Mais ça fait combien de siècles qu'on n'utilise plus ça ? Pourquoi pas une lettre sur du papier non plus ?

— Euh, puisque t'en parle, ouais, j'aimerais bien une lettre normale. J'aime pas trop écrire sur les machins informatiques.

La jeune fille aux yeux mordorés le regarda avec plus de surprise que quand il avait montré sa figure de vampire. Comme il sentait qu'elle allait refaire un commentaire désobligeant sur le fait qu'il n'était pas à la page, il attaqua le premier :

— Pourquoi, tu ne sais plus écrire manuellement ?

— Si ! protesta-t-elle. Mais c'est juste que c'est horriblement lent. Et puis très chiant.

Le vampire sourit de façon agaçante.

— Donc c'est non ?

.°.

* * *

 _Spike,_

 _(Je ne mets pas "cher" devant parce qu'on se connait pas même si vous êtes censé être mon parrain. En passant, j'aime pas du tout votre nom qui est bizarre. Est-ce que vous en n'avez pas un autre plus cool ? genre Sirius Black ?)_

 _Bon sinon, je suis rentrée chez moi à Rome, et j'ai rencontré mon Observateur. Enfin quand je dis "mon", ça n'a rien de très exclusif car j'ai découvert que parmi ses autres activités, papa gérait une petite école de "Tueuses" où il y en avait plusieurs qui faisaient la classe à des filles comme moi. Je voudrais pas dire, mais vous m'avez_ _ **menti**_ _en me faisant croire que j'étais "spéciale" alors qu'il y a vingt meufs sur les mêmes bancs que moi et qui sont super fortes. J'dis ça, j'dis rien._

 _En fait, pour l'extérieur, ça a l'air d'être un truc de formation en matière de sécurité, pour devenir garde du corps. Mais non. On a des profs plus space que ceux de Poudlard... Et c'est rien de le dire. Les mecs se trimballent avec des arbalètes et des haches à l'épaule à l'interclasse, genre tranquille Bill ; autour de la machine à café, ça discute affûtage et sacs à sortilèges… C'est trop pas moi. Y connaissent même pas Les Kardashian. Cette vieille rediff est pourtant géniale._

 _Ah et pis aussi : pire, ils m'ont demandé d'arrêter de fumer rapport à mes scores en gym ! Je sais vraiment pas de quoi ils se mêlent. Si j'arrête de fumer, je vais prendre quinze kilos en deux mois avec ce qu'ils nous font manger à la cantine..._

 _Mes anciens potes de lycée me manquent. Surtout les garçons. Pourquoi je suis pas dans un établissement mixte ?... En plus, on a des horaires pires que chez les bonnes sœurs et rien le droit de faire (à part ce qu'ils nous disent). J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais mon ancien bahut était mieux…_

 _Je voulais vous demander si c'était vrai que les vampires explosaient en poussière, parce que la première fois qu'ils ont dit ça, j'ai bien cru que c'était le bizutage des nouvelles. Honnêtement, on dirait un gag. Angel et toi vous avez l'air très résistants et j'ai du mal à vous imaginer en petites baudruches délicates qu'un simple petit pic peut faire éclater._

 _Merci de me répondre avant mercredi prochain, si possible, car j'ai interro et je voudrais pas écrire une connerie. Déjà qu'apparemment je ne suis pas "précoce" comme ils disent (et je sais fichtre pas ce qu'ils entendent par là)._

 _Hasta la vista  
Maya_

 _._

* * *

 _Maya,_

 _Navré que mon pseudo ne te convienne pas mais j'y tiens beaucoup. Je te raconterai un jour comment je l'ai gagné mais évite la cantine avant car c'est un peu gore. En attendant, je peux éventuellement te proposer Hostile Seventeen. Je pense que c'est assez raccord avec le groupe de rock où tu me voyais. En fait, le seul groupe dans lequel j'ai jamais joué c'était le Fléau de l'Europe. T'auras qu'à demander des précisions à Angel. Il se prenait pour le chanteur vedette… (et pour Sirius, t'es gentille, t'oublie)._

 _C'est vrai que des Tueuses, il y en a maintenant partout (remercie Willow pour ça). Mais avant, c'était plutôt rare et il fallait bien chercher pour en trouver une (crois-moi je m'y suis employé très activement, longuement et passionnément). Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir plus spéciale, dis-toi que tu es issue d'une des dernières de l'ancien ordre. Quand elles étaient précieuses et dures à débusquer._

 _Je regrette de devoir te confirmer que les vampires explosent bien, mais seulement quand ils reçoivent un pieu_ _dans le cœur_ _. Planté à d'autres endroits, ça ne fait que les énerver un peu plus. Leur couper la tête marche aussi, mais disons qu'un pieu, c'est moins encombrant et plus discret à transporter en patrouille qu'une grosse hache bien affûtée… J'dis ça, j'dis rien._

 _Bon courage pour tes cours. Je suppose que je ne dois pas parler des garçons à ta mère... Mais si je tombe sur ces mectons, leurs intentions ont intérêt à être bien carrées._

 _Spike_

 _._

* * *

Cette dernière remarque était parfaitement déplacée, mais Spike la trouvait drôle par son côté cliché. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait la moindre idée de ce à quoi servait un parrain.

En reposant sa plume pour souffler sur le papier et sécher l'encre, il supposa que son serment de loyauté et de protection de la lignée des Summers pouvait bien perdurer quelques décennies de plus. _A chaque génération, il y avait une élue..._ A priori, ça ne le concernait plus.

Mais Dawn lui avait présenté sa fille. Et il avait encore sur les lèvres le goût coupable de son tendre baiser, le souvenir de son corps doux pressé en totale confiance contre le sien, comme l'aveu enhardi des sentiments tacites qu'elle nourrissait pour lui. C'était très mal bien sûr et il jura ses grands dieux qu'il n'allait pas l'encourager dans cette voie déraisonnable...

Cependant, allez savoir pourquoi, tout ceci lui laissait en définitive l'impression enivrante qu'aujourd'hui n'était plus tellement un bon jour pour mourir.

.

FIN

.

* * *

Notes :

* La chanson est de Soundgarden. Dans la continuation de cette fic (non parue), "le soleil trou noir" qui est si horriblement maladroit en français, a plutôt été traduit comme "le soleil noir (de la mélancolie)" (merci Nerval).


End file.
